


What's your plan?

by iloveyoumiss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Mild Angst, One-Shot, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoumiss/pseuds/iloveyoumiss
Summary: Amilyn Holdo plans for the good and for the bad.She plans for war and for peace.She plans for escape and for capture.She plans for life, and she plans for death.





	What's your plan?

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am again, turns out not only am I in love with this ship but also just Holdo in general. I'm trying to work out my voice for her, so this little piece happened. I hope you enjoy it

Amilyn Holdo knows she's not a popular person within The Resistance. If she's honest with herself, and Amilyn makes it a rule to always be honest with herself, she's never been very popular anywhere. 

It's not like many people _dislike_ her exactly, just that she tends to be a little too unusual for most people to handle. And yet she's standing in front of the remaining members of The Resistance, taking over as their leader. It's all Leia's fault, really. Leia with her wicked smile and welcoming eyes that Amilyn doesn't mind having watch her, even though being looked at by other people normally stresses her out. 

She knows why Leia promoted her, and why it's set up this way. Leia knows her, knows the way she thinks, and had obviously decided that The Resistance needs that. So Amilyn Holdo does what she does best, and begins to structure the most logical plan she can, with the best chance of the most of them surviving. She plans for every possible outcome, every hiccup, any wrench in their plans that may change their odds. She doesn't expect that the First Order can trace them. So she plans again, based on their new situation. 

Who is the most likely to die? Who is most likely to break down if asked to fly in a dangerous mission? Who is far too eager to jump in a X-Wing and try to blow something up? 

_(she doesn't have to think about that last one too hard, bloody Poe Dameron and his cheeky smile, so sure of the righteousness of his actions with no ability to think of the big picture)_

She calculates risks and shares then with only the highest in the command structure. She learnt a long time ago that people don't like to hear that you have contingency plans for their death. When she was nine she had told a friend her plan to get over his death if he died. He never talked to her again. That was okay, she had planned for his rejection as well. She never got around to telling him _that._

She plans for if Leia wakes up, she plans for if she doesn't but remains there, lying in a coma, her body just a shell, and she plans for if Leia dies. She doesn't like to plan for Leia's death, she doesn't like the way it causes pain behind her eyes as she tries to refocus. She thinks of what Leia and The Resistance need from her and she plans anyway. Hoping that they never need her plans related to Leia's death. 

She plans for a mutiny, she's been watching Poe carefully, she knows he's unhappy with her. She watches him and makes sure she is always carrying extra weapons on her where nobody can see, in case her plan is needed. She's right, her plan is needed, and she's right in that it's Poe. She's only mildly surprised by the others, she had hoped they wouldn't be involved but she knew it was a possibility.

It is only Leia that saves Poe from the brig for more time than he could possibly imagine. Leia wakes up moments after his mutinous act, and she is moments away from storming in and shooting Poe if he doesn't move straight to the brig. But Leia has woken and she presses light kisses all over Amilyn's face at the sight of her relief. 

Because Leia knows what Amilyn's like. Leia knows that Amilyn will have been planning for Leia's death, and she knows how much it would have been hurting her. So they have a moment, just a single moment, where Leia is pressing kisses all over her face and Amilyn can forget what she's about to do. 

For one moment Amilyn can forget about the plan that she knows is about to come to fruition. 

But she remembers the plan and she savours the kisses because she knows they're likely to be her last.


End file.
